Storm's Coming
by BronzeStorm
Summary: After leaving a bar after a successful heist, the crew of Serenity gets a surprise. Post BDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly nor do I own any of its affiliates. I'm just a fan playing in Joss Whedon's world.**

**Rated M for nakedness and mentions of Jayne whoring.**

**Storm's Coming**

The hand that fell on his shoulder was slim, tan, and tipped with a nail painted the red of dried blood. Of course the guild probably had some fancy-schmancy name for the dark red color but to Mal it would always look like the dark red stains that coated his brown coat during the battle of Serenity Valley. His blue green eyes traced their way up the slim arm to the face of the woman who dared lay a hand on him, one of the only ones allowed to do so. "What's wrong Inara?" He asked when he saw the concern written on her face and the way her eyes kept darting around the small dingy bar.

"River. She was fine for a while but then she started shaking and muttering about a storm coming and we need to break atmo before it hits. I'm not sure if she is being literal or figurative but either way something bad's coming and I don't want to be here when it arrives." Her lips were painted the same shade of red as her nails, he noticed as her lips moved to carefully pronounce every word with that core bred accent he had come to love.

Mal slammed the shot of whiskey that had been sitting in front of him on the bar and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt causing Inara to roll her eyes. "We better get going then. Grab the others, I'll get Jayne." Of course she would get the easy job. Then again, no one should have to see what he was about to see. Mal got up from the bar stool and made his way to the staircase on the other side of the room. He ignored the protest of the scantly clad woman at the bottom of the stairs and marched up to the door he had seen Jayne enter into. "Jayne! Storms coming, we gotta get!" he yelled while trying not to look at the naked figures writhing on the bed.

"Awe Mal! We's just getting' to the good part. Why ya always gotta go an' interrupt my fun?" The Merc complained while rising from the mattress on the floor. Chancing a glance inside, Mal saw the big burly man buttoning the fly on his pants and pulling on that horrific shirt he always wore when he went whoring. "Sorry darlin'. Maybe next time." Jayne nodded toward the dazed whore who could only smile and giggle in response. No doubt she was strung out on some drug and drunk to boot.

The two men plodded down the stairs like it was just another day. No need to raise suspicions just yet. You would have thought that after the Miranda incident was exposed to the world that the crew of Serenity would be hailed as heroes. No such damn luck. The video aired yes and the Alliance's squeaky clean image was tarnished. For all of five minutes. An hour hadn't even passed before Alliance news anchors were calling the video a hoax made by rebel browncoats. The rim planets believed the truth but the core worlds were naive. They didn't want to or chose not to believe that the people governing them could do something so terrible.

Thankfully the crew of Serenity had caught a break. The Alliance, with thanks to the Operative, believed that the ship carrying those who had broadcast the footage had faked it's identity so that it looked and when scanned read as Serenity. The crew of that ship along with the escaped Tam siblings fell to the Reavers on Mr. Universe's moon, or so the Operative reported. The crew of Serenity was now free to transport cargo of their choosing, legal or illegal. They were free.

At the door to the bar, the rest of the crew was waiting. Wash leaned heavily on Zoe. The fact that the man had survived being impaled by that Reaver harpoon was a miracle but the young Doctor Tam had many surprises up his sleeves. Injecting Wash with pentobarbital before they had fled the ship was an act of genius. The Reavers had not paid attention to the limp body in the cockpit and had gone after the rest not knowing that Wash was in an induced coma. Mal's lips got that funny itch and he knew he was close to smiling, something that happened a lot as of late.

"Let's go." He wound his arm around Inara's waist, taking note of how River's frail arms were wrapped around herself, fingers clutching at her thin shoulders blades through the rough wool of her pink sweater. The girl had gotten better since the Miranda secret had got out but there were times like this when she reverted to the old ways. This wasn't necessarily a bad sign, it just meant that she was seeing things beyond everyone else's notice.

"The storm approaches, we must depart." He was damned glad that she didn't speak in those damned riddles anymore.

He nodded her way and used his free hand to ruffle her hair. "I know, we're heading home 'tross." To Serenity, to the black… Both were home to the crew. None of them could ever imagine settling planetside and none of them wanted to. "Come on crew." He led the way, the fearless leader of the ragtag group of misfits. Out the door they went, turning the corner that would take them back to the docks. In the distance he could see thunderheads building, lighting streaking through the murky clouds. It always amazed him how accurate River could be with her predictions.

They were halfway to Serenity when River froze and refused to budge. "What is it River?" Simon, the ever worrying brother, fret over his little sister. Mal would have worried over her too what with the look on her face. He had seen fear, looked it in the eye more than once and spat in its face. River had an expression of sheer terror painted over her once serene complexion that made the horrors of war look like child's play.

"Rain." Her eyes looked upward and sure enough a raindrop fell on her cheek.

"It's just water meimei." Simon smiled wiping the drop from her cheek. "You won't melt."

"No." She lifted a shaky finger upward. "Rain."

Mal reached for his gun only to find it not in its holster. "I assume you're looking for this." Soft and feminine the voice drew everyone's attention to the person standing a few feet behind the captain. The gun was in her hand but her finger was not on the trigger.

"You best be givin' that back little girl. Guns ain't for no child to be playin' with." He reached forward to take his gun back but stopped when she stopped her examination of the revolver to look at him with those eyes. The sun had gone down hours ago leaving the streets to be lit by lanterns lining the dirt roads but that little light was all they needed.

Blue. Her eyes were the deep blue of the sky, the outer edge of the irises ringed in ocean teal. Her hair fell past her shoulders in well tended golden curls framing her petite form. "Tross, is she like-" He trailed off not wanting to give away too much.

"No she is not like Saffron." Both River and the girl spoke at once. Everyone else looked startled but the girls remained stoic, their eyes locking together.

"Two by two, hands of blue. But if they send the hands of red, fear no more cause you'll be dead." River chanted more to herself than to the others.

"Well I ain't likin' the sound a' that." Mal grimaced.

The little blonde stepped closer. "Just when you thought it was safe to come out and play, here comes the rain!" She giggled, completing her song with a twirl accompanied by a bout of maniacal laughter. Mid spin she released Mal's gun so it flew off into the alley, hidden by the shadows.

"Hey! I liked that gun!" He whined.

In a move that reminded him of River, the girl tilted her head, smiled and said, "Guns are for cheaters. Rain doesn't like cheaters."

"Am I speaking to Rain?" Mal cocked an eyebrow and spoke slowly, not sure of the girl's mental stability.

She smiled. "Of course."

Clearing his throat, Mal stepped closer to the girl. "Well then Miss Rain, what is it that you want with my crew?"

"Not the crew. Her." Rain pointed directly at River, her eyes never leaving the dark haired girl. "The River must be punished for what it has done. Rain can make the River or Rain can break the River." Just when Mal thought he had gotten rid of that damned riddle speak. Wait a minute… Speaking in riddles, the crazed ramblings, the incredible stealth.

"Are you… Did the Academy send you?" One hand was outstretched toward Rain with his index finger raised like he was pointing at her, the other was behind him as if to push the crew out of harm's way.

"The Academy has its desires but Rain is volatile. It can't be controlled. It is because of the River that the Rain was caught on the Academy's tongue, swallowed and changed into something else. The Rain didn't have a loving brother to rescue her. The River was dammed, drowning the life as the River pooled in the reservoir until it could be considered whole. The River tries to change its path and over time it will succeed, wearing down the land until by force the River erodes itself a new path. But the Rain is caught in an endless cycle, condensate then evaporate. There is no respite for the Rain. For that the River must be punished." The blue eyes hardened as she spoke.

Mal's head whipped back and forth between looking at Rain and River. "Huh?"

"Simon saved me." River stepped forward, ignoring Mal's attempt to stop her. "The Academy needed a replacement so they took her." River leaned closer peering into the girl's eyes. "And others. Thirty of them. To insure they wouldn't escape, someone they loved was captured and held hostage. When the subject died, the hostage was killed as well. No one can know what the Academy is doing. Who do they have?" She now stood in front of the blonde who was so much like herself, her hand brushing a damp strand of hair away from the younger girl's face.

Rain's fist shot out and connected with River's cheek knocking her to the ground. "You are the reason for the Rain's problems. The Rain will not merge with the River. The drops used to be many but now only Rain is left. If the River had just stayed its course the Rain would be happy and whole! The drops would be with their kin. The River must be punished for its negligence."

Before Rain could strike again, Mal jumped between her and River. "Now hold on just a minute. Instead of attacking my Albatross for getting away, why not strike back at the Academy? They are the ones who did this to you, not River."

"The Rain is not sufficient enough. They've captured the Rain's reservoir; the only place the Rain has ever felt safe… I can't let them kill him." The use of the first person in her speech shocked Mal and the rest of the crew. It was like a switch had been flicked shutting off the insanity in the little blonde.

Simon took the opportunity to check on River. He helped her to her feet and wiped the blood from her split lip. "I'm alright, Simon. I think she can help me, help us."

"Meimei, what are you talking about?"

"Her… My surgeries were complete. But she has had something else done to her, to help keep things out or in. What else have they done?"She broke from her brother's grasp and stood in front of Rain, fearless.

Rain smiled. "You were their inspiration. Crazy little psychic couldn't hold a civil conversation. They created a special membrane that would allow me to choose when to feel and when to know. I lose myself when I open my mind but when I shut the world out, it is easier to return. It is why I am perfect."

Rain's eyes widened at the feel of cool gun metal against her neck. "Only my ass is perfect sweetheart." Jayne ground out from where he stood behind her, Betty clenched in his hand, ready to fire with the mere pull of his large meaty finger.

"Wait!" Simon pushed past Mal to have his chance at the assassin. "Can you tell us how to make or get one of these membranes?" Rain nodded. Simon turned around, "Mal! We can make River better for good!" That was all he felt he needed to say.

Mal looked around at the crew and the hostage in Jayne's grasp. "You can help us make River better?" Rain nodded. "Will you help us?"

"For a price."

"Name it." That damned Doctor was always speaking when he should really shut up. Mal bit his lip and glared at the doctor who may have well just blown their chances at negotiating a reasonable deal.

"Help me rescue my boyfriend from the Academy. They have what you need and what I want. I'll help you if you help me." The steely resolve in her eyes let the crew know she was for real.

"River." All Mal had to do was say her name, she knew what he wanted.

Carefully River began to probe the girl's mind looking for any deception. Finding none, River smiled and nodded.

"Captain, she's fooled River before." Zoe, always the voice of reason.

"Well that's a chance we will have to take. We all have something to lose here. But how bout we put it to a vote. All in favor of helping?" Unsurprisingly everyone raised their hand, even Zoe. "It's settled then. Jayne, set her loose. It's time for some daring heroics." Still keeping an eye on Rain, the crew headed back to Serenity to plan the bravest and stupidest mission they would ever go on.

**So there are two choices:**

**1: I can leave this as a stand alone to let you all finish in your imaginations**

**Or**

**2: I can update whenever I get inspired and work at making a good quality fic.**

**If choice two is your poison… Pairings will be Mal/Inara, Simon/Kaylee, Wash/Zoe. Would you like to see some River/Jayne or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly or Serenity.**

**Rated M just to be safe.**

**Just a warning, I have no beta so if there are any spelling errors, please forgive me. I would have included grammar errors but the crew's grammar isn't always perfect.**

**….**

The walk back to Serenity was quiet save for the steady drip drip of the rain falling all around the group of nine. No one spoke or questioned the fact that River, Jayne, and Mal kept themselves between Rain and the rest of the group. It was for their safety, the other knew. Zoe would be right there with them if it weren't for her half inebriated husband hanging onto her side. Ever since his near death experience, Wash hadn't been able to hold his liquor like he used to (not that he was ever good at holding his liquor). There was no telling him that after a few sips he was three sheets to the wind and going down fast.

Disarming the lock, Mal led the crew inside and shut the hatch behind them. As the lock reengaged itself, Mal reevaluated the little assassin they had taken in. Maybe he had some kind of beacon that screamed 'If you're in need of help, I'm your man!' Because people who were in some kind of trouble, be it physical or emotional, always found him. Maybe trouble was the wrong word. It's more like they were all searching for something and on Serenity they found it. A safe haven, an escape, freedom, everything the boat stood for.

Standing before him, soaked to the bone, the girl reminded him so much of River when she had first emerged from the cryo box. Only not naked. Well technically less naked since that thin little shirt she was wearing was sticking to her like a second skin and getting quite a bit see through. Thoughts of a special hell and the preacher who used to preach those words to him interrupted Mal's thoughts before he could go any further in his musings. Rain's lips twitched into a smile, knowing what he was thinking about. Humans were so odd. Not that she wasn't human. It was just hard to classify oneself in with other humans when she was trained to be so much more.

"Now here's how I see it." Mal finally spoke up. "Wash, you get us into the air and on a course for Persephone. We'll need to call on Badger before we try anything, resupply the big guns." Wash nodded. Even drunk he was the best pilot in the verse. Too bad he wasn't really drunk. Any excuse to get his lamby toes' arms around him was worth the acting he would have to do.

"Sure thing Mal." He stood upright, kissed Zoe on the cheek, and walked off to start the liftoff procedure. Zoe watched him go with amusement. He was going to be in trouble later.

"Now we have ta figure out what we're gonna do with our new addition." Mal turned back to Rain whose head was cocked to the side, listening to something they couldn't hear.

Jayne coughed, getting everyone's attention. "I vote we lock 'er up in the pantry and hand cuff 'er to the grating."

"Yes Jayne, that went so well when we did that to River." Zoe patronized. Simon had to bite his lip to hold back the laughter.

"She agrees to the terms. What is the duration for which she must be kept?" Rain surprised everyone by agreeing. Their heads whipped so fast to look at her that they almost had whip lash. "If my being locked up will help you feel better, then by all means." She held out her wrists in offering. Not waiting for Mal to object, Jayne grabbed the girl's hands and dragged her to the pantry in the kitchen, the rest of the crew jogging to keep up with the large man's strides.

"I'm not sure I outta ask but where do you keep getting all these hand cuffs?" Zoe questioned, one delicate eyebrow raised. Jayne shrugged as he laced the cuffs through the grating and clamped them tight onto Rain's little wrists.

"Took 'em off a cop while I had her pinned up against the wall."

"I didn't need to hear that." Mal put his head in his hands and shook it left to right. His crew was too honest sometimes.

Jayne stood and brushed his hands off on his pants as if being on the floor had made them dirty. "That outta keep her." He pushed everyone out of the pantry and slammed the door behind him, not caring how ruse he was being. Just knowing the girl was locked in a tiny room with no way out made him and his John Thomas feel safer.

"Jayne, that was awefully-" Kaylee's cheeks bulged and her faced drained of all its color. Simon knew that look well enough to push her towards the sink. "We wash food there!" Kaylee managed to scream at him before running down the corridor toward her bunk. Simon was tempted to follow but was unsure if he was needed by the rest of the crew or not. River's lip had began to swell and looked like it might need stitches.

"Go on doc. I'll take care of your sister." Jayne nudged the doctor toward the crew bunks.

Simon gave the big man a skeptical look. "Do you even know how to treat a lip laceration? Even better, why are you being so helpful?"

Jayne shrugged again. "I've been in enough brawls to know how to fix a split lip. And my mama always told me to choose the devil you know over the one you don't. I know fight wounds, not puke." Simon looked at him a second longer before the sounds of Kaylee's wretching spurred him toward the bunk they now shared.

"As exciting as this is, I think I'm going to turn in. Don't stay up too late." Inara trailed a finger over Mal's shoulders as she walked down the hall to the captain's bunk. Things had been much more pleasant since she and Mal had settled their differences and started getting along. It helped that Mal stopped calling her a whore. And that she quit calling him a petty thief.

"Fix her up then get some rest. We'll all need to be sharp for the unforeseeable future. Night 'tross." Mal pointed a finger at Jayne, ruffled River's hair, and ran off after Inara. Yeah, them getting together had been good, things were a lot calmer on the ship. Only now instead of their screaming matches during the day, they happened at night and tended to cause sleep loss for those who were woefully alone, i.e. River and Jayne. Wash and Zoe could drown them out, Simon and Kaylee could drown them out. River and Jayne, no such luck.

Knowing what was soon to come, Zoe excused herself from the group to go keep Wash company on the bridge until he reached a point where autopilot could be engaged and she could properly punish him for pretending to be drunk earlier.

"Come on moon brain. Let's go clean up that lip 'a yours." He didn't need to look to know that she was following him. It wasn't her footsteps that gave her away, it was her scent. A mix of musk and berries, he could always tell when she was in close proximity to him.

Jayne had expected her to follow him like a little puppy to the infirmary but as soon as they were out of the others sight, River pushed past his bulky frame and stomped into the sterile room. She was barefoot again. That girl was always ditching her shoes the second they were back on the boat. No doubt some unfortunate soul would trip over them in the morning on their way to the showers or the kitchen. He sighed, "What'd I do now?"

River ignored him as she slammed open the cabinet and pulled out a clean white cloth. He tried to grab her wrist to get her to look at him but she simply dodged his grasp and went to the sink to wet the rag. "River."

"Now she is River. What happened to moon brain?" She bit out, her swollen lip sticking out so far that it looked like she was pouting.

Jayne took a step closer and reached for her arms. "You know we can't let them know. They'd never accept us." He placated, but she again stepped just out of his reach.

"They could not hear. You know those words hurt, even if they are false."

"I know, I just don't want to take any chances."

"So you hurt her. It's bad enough you must fornicate with those women of ill refute but you must name call also?" Tears filled her eyes letting him know just how much she was hurting and just how jealous she was.

He took the wet rag from her hands and began to dab at the blood on her lip and chin. "You knew how I was when we started this. I'm a man, River, and I have needs." As gentle as he could manage, Jayne pressed a kiss to her cheek. Never kiss 'em on the mouth, even if it they had such sweet pouty lips.

"Why can she not be the one to satisfy his needs? She- I am more than willing." River looked at her bare toes painted a pale shade of blue. The color reminded her of his eyes. A finger under her chin urged her face back up to meet his stern gaze.

"We've talked about this. You're such a small woman and I am a big man, in more ways than one. If we were to… Honey I'd split ya in half and I don't wanna cause you that kinda pain." His voice and eyes told her he was being genuine but River still felt the stab of jealousy and anger deep in her gut.

"He gives himself too much credit. A copper for a kiss earns nothing but false praise. 'Oh you are so large, I have never felt anything so big!'" River mocked in a high pitched voice. "Lies!" She growled, shoving him away with more strength then her form let on. Ripping the rag away from his hands, River began to leave the room, her steps echoing on the floor.

His hand grabbed her elbow and threw her against the wall knocking one of the doctor's neatly organized trays to the ground. "I'll show you lies." Jayne growled pressing up against her so that every inch of her was tight against some part of him. His lips crushed against hers in a furious passion. River loved him like this, loved the times he was swept away in emotions so that the programming in his mind was long forgotten. Her lip hurt from the delicious friction but she didn't care. The nudging of a hardness against her stomach caused her to gasp and Jayne reluctantly broke the kiss. "How's that for a lie?" He dropped her to the ground and left the infirmary before he could see the heap she landed in or the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

River hugged her knees to her chest. They both wanted each other, but something was holding him back. Was it her? Would fixing her amygdale finally allow him to be with her without the guilt of feeling like he was taking advantage of a crazy teen? She honestly didn't know.

….

Hours later Mal sat on the bridge, unable to sleep even after more than one vigorous activity with his bedmate and girlfriend. There was too much on his mind for him to sleep at the moment. Just what had they gotten themselves into? Would they make it out alive? Should he make an honest woman of Inara beforehand just in case? All questions that were running through his head like the stars that were running past the windows.

The sudden slap of flesh on cloth alerted him to another presence on the ship. River often liked to sneak up and sit with him when he was pondering so when he turned and came face to face with Rain instead, he gave a startled yelp and a little jump in his seat. "Who let you out?" Was the first thing that came to mind.

"No time allotment was set for my imprisonment. I assumed that if I was able to escape, the time spent would be sufficient enough to convince you that I am not going to kill you in your sleep." Rain smiled like her answer made sense. Now that she was sitting in the copilot's seat, Mal had a chance to examine her while dry. The well kept curls were now frizzy and a bit chaotic from having been wet and forced to air dry. Her clothes were also dry letting him see clearly the tight black pants tucked into sleek knee high boots and the midriff baring maroon halter top. His eyes fell to her cuffless and unblemished wrists. He had expected to see the cuffs still on her or at least some sign that they had once been there but all there was was milky flesh. "She's double jointed and can dislocate her bones." She explained slipping into the third person.

"Why do you do that? One minute you talk all normal like and the next you are speaking about yourself like you're someone else."

"She's… I… It's complicated. The Academy stripped her amygdale so she would feel everything. The membrane they installed allows her to, in a way, turn on and turn off the feelings. When the membrane is off and she feels everything it's hard to distinguish where everything ends and she begins. When the membrane is on and she can only feel what her body feels, it is easier to make the distinction." Mal nodded as she spoke.

"What's it like? Feeling everything?" He had always wanted to ask River but had never wanted to bring up such a sensitive topic with his youngest crew member. Her sanity was still a touchy topic for everyone.

"Everything is connected in some way. Everything is made up of molecules and atoms. When something happens, it's like a signal sent down a wire, one atom tells the next, and that one the next. They whisper to me the secrets of the universe. Billions and trillions of secrets all at once telling me what book a little girl is reading on Osiris or how many maggots are on a newly buried corpse on Whitefall. Nothing is secret when she feels all."

"And River feels this too?"

"Yes. Only she cannot turn the ability off as I can. Not yet." Rain smiled knowing what he was going to say before he even says it.

Still she lets him say, "This had better work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It is not mine.**

**Just a warning, I do not have a beta and when I reread what I write I have a bad tendency to skip sentences because I already know what is going to happen in them. It's a habit I need to break, I know. So all errors in this fic are mine and I own up to them.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Awe! Isn't this one beautiful, 'Nara?" Kaylee sighed, her finger lightly tracing the cortex screen. Inara leaned in for a closer look, her eyes trailing over the delicate lace and intricate beadwork.

"It is meimei. You would look stunning in it." She ignored the fact that the price was way out of Kaylee's range and let the young girl revel in her daydreams. "You've talked about marrying Simon before but you've never browsed the cortex for gowns. Is there something I should know?" Kneeling next to Kaylee was uncomfortable but like any woman, Inara was curious and needed to know. She just hid her curiosity better than others.

Kaylee looked around the room making sure that she and Inara were the only ones around. "Well, we wanted to tell River first but I suspect she already knows. I'm pregnant!" Before she could stop it, Kaylee let out a little squeal of delight. She was so excited, she couldn't help it. Inara pulled the young mechanic in for a light hug, careful of Kaylee's belly even though she wasn't even showing yet.

"That is amazing! And Simon proposed?" She pulled back in time to see Kaylee's eager nod.

"He wants a family with me. With me! Oh Inara, how'd I get so lucky?" There was no mistaking that star struck look in Kaylee's eyes. The girl was in love.

The Companion sat back yet kept a hand on Kaylee's knee. "If only all women could have your luck meimei." Her happiness for the young girl was genuine but there was something Kaylee had said that bothered Inara. "You haven't told River?"

Kaylee shook her head. "No. But she's a reader, she probably knew the second we conceived and the moment he proposed." She justified, her fingers idly playing with the strap of her coveralls.

Inara bit her red painted lip, trying to carefully word what she was about to say. "Sweetie, just because River knows things doesn't mean she don't like to hear them out loud."

Kaylee sighed and looked down at her lap. "I know, I'm just so excited! Do you think she'll forgive me? I mean, if I apologize to her for telling you first?" She didn't want anger between her and her future sister-in-law, she knew River had never had a sister before and Kaylee was eager to be the best big sister ever.

Inara took Kaylee's hand and held it tightly in her own preventing the young mechanic from fraying her overalls further. "River has a heart of gold. She'll forgive you." She was sure of it. "Now I am eager to know when this wedding will be and when my little nephew will be due." Of course the child wouldn't really be Inara's nephew but on a ship like Serenity, everyone was family.

Together they continued looking through fashion articles on the cortex, both pointing out beautiful gowns as they came up.

Meanwhile, across the ship in the galley, Mal was at the dinner table with Jayne discussing what ammo they would need for the upcoming adventure.

"Grenades, Mal, lots of grenades." Jayne grumbled before taking a large swig of whiskey. It was funny, real food like apples and meat could cost a man an arm and a leg yet liquor was always somewhat reasonably priced.

Mal rolled his eyes but wrote grenades down on the list anyway. He learned his lesson long ago, never question Jayne about weapons, the man had some kind of sixth sense when it came to weaponry and always seemed to know what would be needed. "Anything else?" Normally Mal would not have included Jayne in the making of the shopping list but the large brute knew what weapons everyone on the ship carried and what kind of ammo they would need. Everything from Mal's shotgun to the small knife that Inara hid in the folds of her dress, Jayne knew of them all.

The merc cleared his throat drawing Mal's attention from the yellow sheet of paper on the table. "I been meanin' ta talk to ya Mal. Do ya really think we can trust this girl? I mean we don't even know who she is, what if she's jus gonna turn 'round and betray us?"

Mal sat back in his chair, his hands going to support his head as he leaned back to look at the ceiling while he collected his thoughts. "Jayne I had myself a talk with Rain last night and I believe her. Tell me, if you were cut open like a lab rat, would you help the people doin the cutting or would you rise up with the other rats and chew out their eyeballs in their sleep? Them doctors mistreated the wrong girls and now they're gonna pay for it." Jayne nodded, his hands clutching the cup of whiskey he'd been nursing for the duration of their conversation.

"If that's the case, we might wanna get somethin with a little more kick, maybe a rocket launcher." He was reluctant to go on this suicide mission, "I jus hope the Moonbrain's worth it." He unconsciously voiced his thoughts out loud. The sudden scrape of chair legs against the floor made Jayne look up with just enough time to see the Captain's fist coming toward his face. The blow wasn't enough to knock him out but it did hurt something fierce and left blood dripping from his nose.

It took Jayne a second to put it all together. "Awe, hell Mal! Wha' was tha' for?" His fingers pinching his nose made Jayne's speech come out a little more muffled than usual, his mouth unable to form hard consonant sounds.

"You know what that was for, Jayne. Don't talk about her like that." The fatherly protectiveness Mal felt for the youngest member of his crew showed itself. After hearing Rain speak about what River was going through, hearing it in terms that he could almost understand, he felt more protective of the girl than ever. Her own parents had sold her up the river because her genius was so unrealistic that it was strange in their social circle, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she got the chance to be a normal girl. Well, as normal as River could be anyways. "You think I don't see the little looks you two share? I'm not smart but I sure as hell ain't stupid either. Don't talk about our girl like that." By the end of his speech, Mal's finger was in Jayne's face giving the larger man a warning that he hoped Jayne would take to heart.

Done, Mal left the galley with the yellow sheet of paper clutched in his hand. Sometimes he wondered why he kept the big man around before he remembered, everyone (surprising as it may seem) slept better knowing Jayne was there with his arsenal of weapons should they ever need protecting.

Down in the medical bay, Simon was leaning against the sterile counter while talking to Rain. As soon as he had found out the girl had escaped from Jayne's 'prison,' the young doctor had cornered the blonde to talk about River. They had been deep in discussion for about an hour now, Simon always finding new questions to ask even though he only understood a few of the answers.

"River…said… something once, that she could kill with her brain. Is there any truth to that?" the academy had truly done some terrible things to their subjects and the results, no matter how magnificent, were not worth the cost to the people who were experimented on.

Rain tilted her head in thought, the membrane protecting her stripped amygdale working full force to stop the outside stimuli that few others could feel. The brush of a cheek between friends on Osiris, a stolen kiss on Persephone, the exchange of vows on Ariel, all of it was being kept at bay by the little strip of microchip laden fabric covering the secret center of her brain. "Yes. The Academy was working on teaching the subjects to use their increased capabilities to cut off oxygen to the brain, to put pressure on the brain, to convince the brain to stop all vital functions, anything that would lead to the cessation of life." Rain stopped for a minute while she tried to gather what she wanted to say into a coherent sentence. "We feel everything, we can't not. The little pieces whisper and tell the secrets of the universe, each piece telling the next like a chain. Just the same, my brain can tell the little pieces, the atoms, the molecules what to do. That includes the commands to kill. Subjects of the Academy can also turn fact to fiction, manipulating the minds of those who don't feel as deeply as we do." Her blue eyes met Simon's hoping he got what she was trying to say.

He looked to the floor, his hand rubbing his chin while he thought over her response. "So you can control someone else's perception of reality?"

Rain nodded, "Yes but we don't like to lie or create lies. Omissions of facts and skirting what is true, yes but we from the Academy do not like to lie."

"Why not? You have the ability to change things, you could convince the Academy doctors to let the others go, to think they still have patients when in fact they have none. I don't understand."

She shook her head, the blonde curls falling over her shoulders to hide the sides of her face. "We already experience what was, what is, and what could be, why add a fourth plane to our already muddied reality? Besides, it is harder to send than it is to receive. To control multiple people at once would be to immediately tax the girl to her limits. We can kill with our brains but it takes more energy than what we should sacrifice for something we can do just as easily with our hands."

He understood now, at least he understood better than he had. "So you were all taught to be assassins? When they found out that it took so much to kill with your brain?"

"Yes and no. The River was taught to be a merciless killer but as the program moved on, the Academy found a more profitable way to use its subjects. Soldier for hire evolved into the ultimate security system, brides who looked like dolls but could also tell when the staff was lying or stealing, who could tell when someone unauthorized was on the property, and who could deal with threats no matter what they may be. She…I… was in training when the assassin program became the security bride package. The Academy altered the triggers and responses. I was sold to a man on Bellerophon and my delivery date is set. In three months my use as an assassin will diminish and I will become a human security system for a man three times my age. With a command he will be able to make me screen his employees. With a command he will make her monitor the property for intruders. With a command she must act as a lie detector and a spy for his business. With a command the Rain will be forced to submit to his every sexual desire no matter how degrading or excruciating." The girl got up from the bed and began to pace the room, her strong voice turning to angry shouts, her arms swinging to send a tray of sterilized utensils flying.

Simon was at a loss, what should he do? Should he try to restrain her? Try to talk to her? With her abilities it would be difficult to surprise her with a smoother so that option as out. Valuing life and limb over the well being of his lab, Simon approached the frantic teen with outstretched hands. "Rain, I…Simon will not let them get you…the Rain or the River. Simon has needles," He grabbed a tray of syringes from the counter and held them up to show her, "He will stab whoever tries to take the Rain or the River with the needles and make them go away. The River and the Rain are safe." The wild look in her eyes began to dim.

"That is what the cumulonimbus said before they let loose the Rain and flew away never to return. She knows they only wanted a golden reservoir for their beloved droplet, mystic mountains and crystal waters where the Rain would always be taken care of and treated well. The clouds could not see that the reservoir the Rain had chosen may have looked rough, wild woods and always changing locations but what the clouds could not see is that the reservoir was better than any vision the Academy could offer. Now they have the coveted reservoir and the Rain must do their bidding while planning subterfuge. How does the Rain know she can trust Simon?"

He was getting a headache from all this third person talk but managed to find an answer in the muddled mess. "The Rain can trust Simon because the River trusts Simon. He released her from the hands of blue and he along with the rest of the crew protect the River. They will protect the Rain too."

Rain took a step forward and stopped with mere inches between them. Simon didn't know whether to stay still or take a step back from the mentally unstable girl. She took the decision from his hands when she patted his cheek with the palm of her right hand. "She loves the way he lies." And like that she was gone from the room leaving him to clean up the minor mess that she had made.

The cargo bay was near silent, the three occupants lounging in various states of rest. Zoe lay on her back letting Wash use her stomach as the new land his dinosaur toys had discovered. River lay beside them laughing at the voices Wash made as he acted out each dinosaur's part. "This land is a fertile land! We shall call it… This Land!" The same line he always spoke when playing with his dinosaurs was said as the T-Rex and brontosaurus roamed the dark skin of Zoe's abdomen. Her cheeks flushed with the implication of what he was saying. Wash had always wanted kids but she had been hesitant. If she were to get pregnant, what use would she be to those on the ship? She would have nothing to do but sit around and do nothing. And who was to say that she would be a good mom? What if she was a bad mom? And who would raise a kid in space? Was it possible to raise a kid in space? Serenity did have one of the best doctors in the verse…

"She would make a fantastic mother." River's voice broke through Zoe's thoughts causing the woman's dark eyes to meet River's soft mocha orbs.

"You really think so?" Wash watched the interaction with interest. He had been hinting at Zoe that he wanted kids since before the Tam siblings had come on board the ship, maybe River would be able to convince his wifey that motherhood was not the end of the world.

River nodded. "She would be caring and nurturing and would never send her child away just because he or she was different. Already that makes her a better parent than the River's. And Wash would be a good dad. Story time would never be boring." She smiled at her fair skinned, dinosaur loving friend while placing a hand on Zoe's stomach. "She will be an aunt soon but maybe when the little Wash is born, she can be an aunt to him too?" Her eyes were hopeful as she looked between the married pair before they turned downcast. "She understands if they do not feel safe with her around their child."

Wash and Zoe shared a look before both of them pulled River into a hug. "We would be glad for you to be aunt River. Even without this new brain thing that we're going to get, we would love for you to be around our child, maybe even babysit." Zoe smiled and received a small watery smile in return.

"They lie but she appreciates the sentiment. After the surgery she will be better and what they say will be truth." River released herself from their hold and walked out of the cargo bay to go see what everyone else was doing even though she already knew.

"Does this mean we're gonna have a kid?" Wash was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Zoe with those wide and loving baby blues.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Zoe asked outloud before falling back to lay down on the cargo bay floor. "Ow!" She laughed when her back landed on one of Wash's small plastic dinosaurs.

Wash took the T-Rex from her hands and examined the now oddly bent neck. "I guess there will be no sudden but inevitable betrayal today." He joked knowing that it would be an easy job fixing the T-Rex's neck. "However can the dinosaurs and I thank you?" He asked as he lowered himself over his warrior-woman wife, his lips making small trails along her neck and chin.

Even with everything going on inside the ship, Serenity flew true and continued making good time toward Persephone where they would start phase one of their plan to help their River become whole again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So in this chapter I tried to show how everyone sees River.**

**Mal sees her as a daughter and feels the subject of her condition is too sensitive to talk about.**

**Inara feels motherly toward her.**

**Wash sees her as a playmate and friend.**

**Zoe sees her as a friend and a danger (though I didn't really show the danger part in this chapter)**

**Simon sees her as his sister and also a medical curiosity.**

**Kaylee sees her as all knowing.**

**Jayne believes that River is fragile.**

**Rain sees River as a kindred spirit but also resents her for being rescued.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out but as many of us know life happens. My sister-in-law became sick and the care of her kids fell to me. So along with a 5 year old and an 8 year old I was also caring for an orphaned kitten who needed to be fed every two hours. It's been a difficult summer but rewarding as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, Serenity, or anything affiliated with Joss Whedon's amazing universe.**

**Here's to hoping this is out faster than the last chapter! ;)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The remainder of the trip to Persephone passed in relative normality, nothing out of the ordinary happening other than a few tantrums from the amygdale challenged girls. Thankfully the cargo bay was nearly empty so when the girls got out of hand they were captured and released there so they could work out whatever was bothering them at that time. Wash set Serenity down at the docks with the well practiced ease that only he could manage. River could pilot the ship, she knew the theory and the mechanics of landing and lying like the back of her hand but there was nothing that could teach her the love and care of landing, there was no knowledge, only the feelings of the pilot to even suggest why her technically precise landings were still not as smooth as Wash's.

"We'll be back after we've picked up the supplies and then we'll need to talk as a crew. You have two hours leave. If you're not back then your ass is getting left here." They knew Mal meant it too. He wasn't a man who would say something and not mean it, that just wasn't in his nature. Together with Jayne and Zoe he walked off the ship and into the frantic masses that crowded the docks.

Wash, never one to be idle, headed off the ship with Kaylee and Simon. He needed fuel and a few external parts for the ship while Kaylee needed some new coils for Serenity's engine…again. If only the captain would listen to her and buy a new set of coils, in the long run it would be cheaper than constantly buying scrap coils and praying that they work. Simon was tagging along with the pair in case there was any heavy lifting that Kaylee, in her delicate condition, could not do and just in case there was some medical emergency. Kaylee shook her head as they left knowing that Simon was going to be a worry wart for the next six and a half months.

Inara finished waving goodbye before turning to the two remaining people on the ship. "Well ladies, I am to stay with the ship while everyone else goes out shopping. Would you like to keep me company?" They could have a lot of fun together doing what girls do, braiding hair and telling little secrets though there were really no secrets with these two. Rain and River shared a look and somehow Inara knew that they were reading each other.

"Inara, they were thinking… She would like to go shopping with Rain and was wondering if you would accompany them? You don't have to if Inara doesn't want to and she and Rain have money but she knows that they would be upset if she was to go with Rain unattended into the market." River breathed out in a rush, her words blurring together.

"You want me to take you shopping?" Inara asked just to clarify. She could see why the rest of the crew would not want River to go off with Rain who was still an unknown factor in the equation. That and sending off two mentally unstable girls could end in disaster, who knew what kind of trouble two young and beautiful girls like them could find.

Rain stepped forward and laced her fingers with Rivers to keep the older girl from picking at her nails. "Please. We can pay for our own stuff and they will need clothes for what lies ahead. Please?" Rain's big blue eyes looked up at Inara with a gleam of hope. She was like a child asking for a toy and Inara had never been good at saying no when such a look was turned her way. Inara wanted to say no, wanted to tell them that it was too dangerous but then she got to thinking, these girls have been caged one way or another all their lives. All they wanted was a simple shopping trip to pick up some clothes that they could fight in. All River had were sweaters, shorts, and dresses all too big for someone her size. And Rain only had the clothes on her back and after a few days in the black, they probably didn't smell all that great.

"Alright. But we must be careful and you must do as I ask. We'll meet here in five minutes, don't forget your money and anything else you might need to bring." As the girls skipped off hand in hand, Inara wondered just what she was getting herself into.

When she had said anything else Inara had meant a jacket or a purse. Instead the girls came back with small weapons strapped to their bodies and tucked in their clothes. As they adjusted their clothes the small bulges disappeared under the bulk of River's sweater and Rain's tight outfit hid the slim daggers amazingly well. Both showed Inara their money before tucking it into a pocket and waited for her to tell them that she was ready. The former companion checked to make sure that her money was in her dress's hidden pocket before she pressed a sequence of buttons that would lock up the ship as soon as the door closed. "Did I do that right River?"

River smiled at having her intelligence acknowledged. "Yes, Inara." The smile that stretched across the young brunettes face was contagious, Inara couldn't help but smile back as they left the ship, closing the door tight behind them. The second the door was closed, a loud click let them know that the lock was engaged and only the code would open the doors again.

The three girls set off into the crowd, Rain and River each clutching one of Inara's hands as they made their way through the crowd. Naturally the three attracted attention as they made their way past the run down stalls and into town where the regular shops could be found. Men leered at the sight of three girls holding hands but quickly turned when River or Rain would shoot them a glare. "We'll protect you Inara." River said leaning her head on the companion's shoulder as they walked. Though she was a bit fearful of the dirty and perverted men, Inara had seen what River was capable of and no doubt Rain was just as good, she could feel comfortable with these two.

"I know the perfect little shop where we can start." Inara released River's hand so she could put her arm around the small girl's shoulders while still holding tight to Rain. She wondered if this was what it was like for a mother to go shopping with her daughters? Holding their hands and thinking of where all she could take them shopping. Another thought in her mind was of their safety, even though she knew they could take care of themselves. Her mind was mentally mapping the town and deciding which routes were the least threatening. Yes, this must be what it feels like, she decided.

Soon they were out of the less than reputable bazaar and in the nicer part of the city where Inara usually met with her clients and did her shopping when there was time. There weren't enough fingers on her hand to count how many times her clients had taken her to the little boutiques and bought her jewels or gowns. "Look at that!" Rain pulled on Inara's hand causing both her and River to follow the blonde to the window she was pointing to. Behind the glass were mannequins clothed in the latest companion fashions. Inara knew this store and thus knew that they catered only to companions. The woman looked between the two girls who were both gawking at the pretty clothes inside. The sadness on their faces let her know that they knew they would not be welcomed in the store. Her heart lurched in her chest as an idea began to form.

"Come on girls." She took both by the hand again and led them into the fine establishment. A bell rang as the door opened and immediately an immaculately dressed woman was in front of them.

"Miss Serra, what a pleasure to see you again but I am afraid you know the rules, no non-companions are allowed. You understand, correct?" the woman was a petite red head dressed in green.

Discreetly River leaned over to Rain and whispered, "The bad elf has come to take Christmas away, no shiny presents for the wicked." It was hard but Rain and River managed to hold in their giggles. Both knew what this woman thought of them, two young girls who were nowhere near dressed as finely as Inara. To the sales woman they were scum barely worth her attention, the attention of a retired companion who had once entertained only the wealthiest of men and women.

"Sadie, have you not heard? I swear the grapevine is getting slower and slower as technology begins to advance and hold more and more of our fancies. I have retired and taken on apprentices. These are my girls Selene and Luna," Inara gestured to River then to Rain.

Sadie looked at the girls with a discerning eye, looking for the slightest indication that Inara was lying. "You'll understand if I ask to see their identification?"

The question made Inara freeze, she had not expected that to happen. "Of course not." She kept her voice lofty and nonchalant like nothing was out of the ordinary, like she wasn't about to be caught in a lie that could result in an investigation by the guild. "Girls, please tell me that you remembered your ident cards today." Inara laughed as she looked to the girls expecting them to look sheepish and say they had forgotten them like she was hinting and mentally shouting. To her shock both girls dug in their pockets and presented Sadie with their regular ids. For a moment Inara's heart stopped. Not only did the cards say the girls were not companions, but they had the girl's real names on them. Had they been alone Inara would have slapped her forehead.

"Everything looks ok." Sadie smiled handing the cards back to River and Rain. "Now what can I help you ladies with?" Inara felt her mouth drop open in shock before she regained herself and her companion stature. What had the girls done?

Pointing toward the window Inara said, "The girls have a performance to put on for a client tonight, they were admiring the costumes you had in your window. They will also need day wear, their luggage was stolen at the docks!" Her fake outrage convinced the clerk to take the girls to the front of the store where they had seen the colorful outfits.

As Rain was walking away with the clerk Inara grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Ok, how did you two do that? I know for a fact that River doesn't have a companion card and what are the odds that if you have one, your name on it is Luna?" River had noticed the exchange and was doing her best to keep Sadie distracted.

Rain smiled and tapped her temple with her index finger, "Anything is possible when you use your brain." And like that she was skipping off to where River and Sadie were deep in conversation about which colors would best compliment River's colorings. Inara watched on in amusement for a few minutes before turning her attention to the patterns and bolts of cloth that were used for the more expensive custom orders.

In the end Rain and River each emerged with three outfits, shirts, pants, skirts, and coordinating shoes while Inara tucked the receipt for her custom order into her secret pocket. They had all spent a good amount of money but had enough left over for a little snack before heading back to the ship. Checking the clock on a local storefront, Inara noticed that they had just enough time to get an ice planet from the vendor up ahead. "Three please." She handed the proper amount to the man, waving away River and Rain's attempts to pay their share of the bill. "I haven't had that much fun in ages. I insist!"

The vendor handed the girls their treats but as River's hand closed around the stick, her head shot to the side and her lips curled into a snarl. "She suggests that he return the capital to the safe before his hand becomes familiar with Hammurabi's Law." Her brown eyes glared daggers at the shoddy looking pickpocket. Panicked, Inara pat her dress where the hidden pocket was located only to find that her money and the receipt for her new dress were missing.

"You stole from me!" Her mouth dropped open in shock. After running with thieves for so long she had become accustomed to watching and even helping steal from people, not being stolen from. Carefully Rain and River handed their ice planet's to Inara, her shaking hands clutching the wooden sticks so tightly that her tan fingers turned white.

The two girls, both small and frail looking, closed in on the petty thief who had dared to steal from their friend. From the alleys came more men, friends of the thief. "Why don'cha jus' giveus yer goods an' we'll let ya go on yer merry way." The man who spoke was dressed all in muted desert colors, browns and tans that would easily allow him to blend in when he didn't want to be found.

"Girls, let's just give them the stuff and go." If any of the crew found out that they had been out of the ship and stolen from, Inara would never be allowed to live it down. Were the girls even supposed to leave the ship? She had never thought of that.

"They who would take from the nest must fall from the tree and into the depths of hell. Their numbers are great but we are greater." River smiled to show Inara that it was okay. The companion wasn't placated as more men had now joined the circle around them and the vendor selling the ice planets had disappeared. Quickly counting she came up with six. Six men were surrounding them. "Can't look!" River ran her hand over Inara's eyes making them close. No matter how hard she tried, Inara could not open her eyes. Her lips began moving in a silent prayer, begging Buddha to let them come out of this unharmed. Or alive. Either would work.

Insuring that Inara's eyes were closed, River looked over to Rain who was smiling just as brightly as she was. Letting loose of the tenuous control they held over their warrior persona, the girls reveled in the feeling of uninhibited freedom. It was like stretching a muscle that had been held dormant for far to long, their bodies knowing the moves and flowing from man to man effortlessly as they kicked, punched, and fought through all six. Neither girl held back, River's agile foot broke one man's jaw even as Rain did the splits and missed getting stabbed by mere centimeters.

Warm liquid hit Inara's face but she was too terrified to move. What had happened to her? She had been taught to defend herself, not to cower like a scared child! The fear that had been keeping her eyes closed fled leaving the dark chocolate eyes to watch as River and Rain effectively handled to the two remaining men. They fought as if they were dancing, the moves liquid and flowing from one thing into the next. This wasn't brutality, it was art. The final man went down, his unconscious breaths coming faster and faster. They couldn't kill, or more they wouldn't kill. Allowing themselves to bask in unnecessary bloodshed would open a door that was best kept shut. Already the killer instincts were on a hair trigger, a kill would only make the violent impulses harder to control. But no one needed to know of their inner struggle, it would only cause fear and panic among their friends and families.

Inara moved to hand the ice planets back to the girls but was stopped by the feel of cool metal on her neck. "Stay where you are or she gits it." The man snarled. Neither girl could have seen this coming and neither knew what to do. All paths led to Inara getting hurt in some way or another and that was not a risk they were willing to take. Slowly so as not to startle the thief, both girls held up their hands in surrender. "Tha's some good girls. Now gimme yer bags an' this'll all be over."

She was sick of being helpless; in fact Inara hated feeling helpless so much that she had taken to carrying a knife in her dress. The handle looked like an ornate gold decoration on her dress, sticking up from where the dagger rested between her breasts. The man with the knife was more concerned with the two little girls in front of him and failed to notice when her hands inched up her ribcage and closed around the tiny golden hilt. The girls watched with dull inattentive eyes, trying not to show how scared they were for their friend and especially trying not to give away that she was going for her hidden weapon. Bit by bit the silver blade slid out from beneath the sapphire fabric until all six inches were free. In a move so sudden the girls almost missed it, Inara brought the knife up and stabbed the man's hand pushing it away from her body with the razor sharp blade. He cried out in pain again when the companion brought her short blade forward to bury the dagger in his stomach. With a twist she pulled the blade free and wiped it on her dress, sure that he would bother them no longer.

"Let's go home." Inara sighed, her eyes going to the blood staining her hands. Now she would have to get a manicure! River and Rain stopped to retrieve the money that had been stolen from the original thief's pockets, handing the notes over with small smiles.

"They are apologetic for involving her. They should have used their auditory systems instead of trying to achieve vigilante justice." Inara shook her head and returned their smile.

"It's alright. No one was hurt. Unless you count our ice planets." Her eyes fell on the pile of colored ice that was melting on the hard ground. She gathered her bags as they collected theirs and made sure to take both of their hands, the habit feeling normal instead of childish and forced. She liked walking through the streets with a girl holding onto each hand and had the girls really been her apprentices there would be more than casual touches shared between them. But this wasn't like that, this felt like a mother walking with her daughters. She wanted this both now and in the future. She wanted to be a mom. Boy would Mal be shocked!

The trip back to the ship was uneventful and to their shock everyone else had already boarded the ship. "Just where have you three been?" Mal's voice echoed through the cargo bay as they walked through the ship's entrance.

"The girls were in need of clothes so I took them shopping. We were back within your two hour time limit and none of us are hurt. Would you rather I have sent them out by themselves?" She stood toe to toe with the irate captain who was now stumbling over his vowel sounds while trying to think of what to say.

"What is on your face and hands? Is that… Is that blood?" He asked trying to wipe at the dried liquid drops on her cheek.

Inara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We weren't hurt, the blood is not ours." She patronized before walking around the captain and heading toward their bunk.

She was topped in her tracks by both River and Rain clutching onto her wrists and squeezing her between them. "They thank her for the outing." They stepped away, much to Jayne's displeasure, and looked at each other. "They shall cook the nightly nourishment." Once more Inara could only watch as they skipped away hand in hand.

Shaking her head and laughing, Inara resumed her trek to her and the captain's bunk. "Oh and Mal…" She paused at the top of the catwalk to look back down at him. He looked up with those sweet blue eyes and listened for what she would say next. "I want a baby. Twins if possible." She didn't stay to see how he would react but if the resounding thud was any indication, he would be out for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope… Still not mine…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

The crew was called to dinner less than an hour later. Wash and Jayne escorted the Captain who was still having trouble absorbing what Inara had said. Kids… She wanted kids…Little people… The thought was inconceivable, unbelievable, and downright outrageous. Half of the time they fought and the other half was spent making up. In between that there were the Captainly duties and whatever she did when he wasn't around, where would a kid fit in? His blue eyes flittered to where Inara stood talking to Kaylee, the ex-Companion's hand hovering over Kaylee's stomach as she told some story from her glory days as a bona fide Companion.

Wait a second… Inara wants a kid, Kaylee's been throwing up more than usual… "Did you knock up my mechanic?" Mal glared at Simon who instantly turned a deep dark red.

"Well, Mal, I…" Simon stuttered, unsure of what to say. He looked to Kaylee for a solution to the problem but the only answer he got was a shrug and one of her most beautiful smiles. "Yes Mal, Kaylee and I are going to have a baby."

Mal looked between them, his mood caught somewhere between happy and furious. He knew he should have banned sex on the boat. He knew it! "You plan on marrying her, right?"

Simon put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the dinner table. "Yes Mal, I am going to ask her to marry me."

"Well have ya? Has he asked you yet?" Those blazing blue Captainly eyes kept going back and forth at a frantic pace. There would be no bastard children on his boat, no sir, not while he was Captain. Kaylee shook her head no and Simon sighed. "Well why the hell not? Is she not good enough for you, you just gonna go gallivanty-in across the verse impregnatin' vulnerable mechanics?" The rest of the crew gave Mal an odd look. "What?" He raised his hands in defense as if asking, 'What did I do?'

Simon got up from the table and walked into the Galley where River and Rain were watching the spectacle and attending to the pots and pans that held dinner. Reaching down he opened up a cabinet and pulled out a small vanilla cupcake. "I was going to wait until desert but I see that Mal won't get off my back until we make this legitimate." He walked over to stand in front of Kaylee, his fingers digging into the strawberry shortcake and pulling out something small and shiny. "Kaylee, you are the sunshine in my life. Without you everything would be cloudy skies. I can't imagine life without you and I don't want to. Will you marry me?" He bent on one knee, tightly grasping her left hand.

She nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Yes!" Her arms went around his neck as she fell to the ground with him. When they separated he slid the thin gold band onto her finger.

"I promise your wedding ring will be better, that's the best ring I could find while we were on Persephone." His words were cut off by her lips pressing tightly against his.

When she pulled away, tears were running down her cheeks. "You put the ring in a little cake? That's just like in all the movies! Oh Simon, you're so sweet and romantic!"

Mal crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled, "Romantic? Ha! She woulda bit into that cake and broke a tooth. We're far from a dentist so she'd a been in pain for days." Inara slapped the back of his head shutting up his little rant. Deep inside, he was happy for the young couple, it was obvious they were in love. He just didn't like being the bad guy on the boat.

"No celebration is complete without the mastication of nutrient rich delicacies." River and Rain brought in plates of food and bread, sitting the steaming dishes on the table so everyone could dish up their share.

Jayne looked up. "Now if I ain't allowed to talk about masturbation at the dinner table then neither are they." He pointed at the giggling duo with his fork.

Together the girls rolled their eyes while Simon put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Jayne, mastication is just an elaborate word for chewing." Jayne blushed and continued eating without saying another word on the subject.

When everyone was seated and served, they all looked around nervously. River and Rain had made the meal and while there was no denying that the girls were rutting brilliant, they were also sort of crazy. Who knows what the food would taste like. For all they knew it could be poisoned. Taking a deep breath, Mal quickly spooned some of the food into his mouth. "Yummy." He wasn't faking, this was some good food. "Where did you girls learn to cook like this?"

"They have multiple cook books at their disposal, it was easy." River smiled and shrugged.

"While I'm thinkin' on it 'Tross, Badger sends his regards. His exact words were, 'Tell the li'l lass from Dighton tha' I've been thinkin' on her. Hopin' she's well an' all tha'.' I think he's sweet on you." Mal chuckled as he tried to imitate Badger's accent. When he heard tittering from across the table, Mal looked up to see River and Rain laughing behind their hands. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" He checked his reflection in his spoon, just in case.

The girls shook their heads. "No, his cockney came out as more of an Irish brogue." The collapsed against each other laughing at something no one else understood.

Again Jayne's head shot up with a look of disbelief on his face. "There they go again! Mal iffin I can't talk about my cock's knee at the table then they can't talk about one either. That there's just not right." He pointed his fork in an accusing manner at the girls.

"Before the girl's explain what they said, please tell us Jayne, what is a cock knee?" Zoe crossed her arms over her chest ready to hear his explanation. She had an idea of what the girls were giggling about but Jayne's mind was in another universe entirely.

He blushed all the way to his ears. "Well, you know what a cock knee is! It's where the… you know… the John Thomas bends when it's feelin' frisky. The cock knee." All around the table everyone got quiet. For all of a second! Then they all burst out laughing at his explanation.

"Trust me Jayne, I'm a doctor, there is no such thing as a cock knee." Simon patted the big brute on the shoulder, feeling a little sympathy for the simpleton.

River gave him a look that clearly stated what she was thinking, he was a boob. "Cockney is an accent from Earth that was. Badger speaks with a cockney accent." It was one of her more lucid moments but Jayne felt a little better since she didn't talk down to him like he was some idiot piece of go se on her boot. That was one of the reasons he liked her, she treated him like a human… most of the time. The only times she treated him like dirt was when he had done something stupid, said something stupid, or hurt her feelings. He felt bad for how he had treated her a few days ago and words between them since then had been sparse. Sending her a small smile, he went back to inhaling his grub.

The rest of dinner was spent in quiet conversations, everyone contributing a story to the talk. As the minutes wore on, the table's occupants began to wane. "I'm feeling tired…" Wash yawned, his arm casually slung over the back of Zoe's chair. "I think I'm gonna-" THUNK! His head hit the table making all the dishes clink and clatter against the wood.

Everyone stared at the fallen red head, each face a mixture of concern and hilarity. "I think my dear husband had too much to drink." Zoe smiled while stifling her own yawn. "I'm just gonna take him to our-" THUNK! Her head joined Wash's on the table, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell.

"Anyone else find this situation mighty strange?" Mal looked at those still awake for an answer.

Simon got up to examine the sleeping pair. He pulled a flashlight from the pocket of his vest and checked the pupils for dilation. "They're fine, just knocked out… I think they were-" THUNK! Unfortunately for Simon, he didn't have a table to hold him up so he fell straight to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a resounding thud. Everyone winced at the sound that reminded them of a watermelon hitting concrete.

Inara, Mal, Jayne, Kaylee, River, and Rain all shared concerned glances. Had it been the food? Had those who were knocked out had something or caught something planetside that was badly affecting them? "Maybe the rest of us should lay down in case it's conta-" THUNK. Inara joined the others in the land of nod, her head falling just inches short of the bowl of protein.

"Captain?" Kaylee looked around at her fallen comrades, a frightened look on her face. Her hands hovered over her stomach ready to protect her unborn child from whatever was hurting the other crew members. Mal and Jayne didn't miss how River and Rain surrounded the young mechanic, their hands on her shoulders as she slumped in her chair, her eyes sliding closed as she too succumbed to whatever was ailing everyone else. They lowered Kaylee to the ground and lay her in a comfortable position earning them suspicious looks.

Mal rose from his chairs, "Now what have you girls gone and done?" he pointed his finger at them. THUNK! The Captain joined Simon on the ground, their heads knocking together as he fell.

Jayne jumped to his feet, his eyes searching the room for an escape like a caged tiger. "Now you two jus' stay 'way from me!" He shouted backing up against the wall.

"Increased dosage for increased mass, should have dusted glitter onto the eyes of the dreamer." River looked at Rain, her eyes scolding the younger girl for her mistake.

Rain stared defiantly back at River, "Maximum dosage was added to the nutrients, if she had increased the amount there would have been danger to the fetus."

"Indeed. But the Rain could have dipped dear Snow's apple in the poison insuring ingestion."

"If the River could have done better then she should have. The River acts like she knows all but she doesn't!" Rain's blue eyes hardened in anger.

River stepped toe to toe with the small girl, towering over her by a few inches. "The River is older and wiser than the Rain."

Rain refused to back down. "It is because of the River that the Rain came to be. The River was such a magnificent specimen that they captured the Rain and used her to further their research, to create a monster." Rain growled.

"The River will not apologize for being freed from the dam that forced it to do terrible things."

"She is sorry but please try to refrain from calling down the Rain, she was just insuring the safety of the River's crew and not taking any extra chances."

River hugged Rain and whispered, "They are two survivors in the same boat, they mustn't turn to cannibalism before a rescue can occur."

The back and forth between the two insane girls was starting to make Jayne's head hurt. "What did you do?" Jayne shouted from where he was huddled against the wall. He wasn't a fool, he didn't forget how River had manhandled him at the Maidenhead like he was the ninety pound girl and she was the big Merc. He knew they had done something and now he was scared. Was this payback for how he had treated River the other day? For how he had locked up Rain without a second thought?

River and Rain pulled away from each other to look at the big man who looked about ready to pee his pants. "Ah, the dreamer awakens. Rub the sleep from your eyes and see the world for what it is." Rain laughed and danced closer to where Jayne stood. She had to fight back her giggles as he edged away from her.

River laughed at her friend's antics. "Statistics reveal the mission at hand to contain danger in mass quantities. They must not allow the crew to come else the Reaper would also come to call. Copper for a kiss goodnight!"

"The doctor should be more careful with his smoothers. Anyone could fake throwing a fit and steal some when he wasn't looking." Rain smiled revealing how she had gotten the drugs to knock everyone out.

That was it! They had laced the food with a drug to put everyone to sleep! He had to get… Oh wait everyone was asleep, what was he going to do? "What are you going to do with me, why am I not knocked out too?"

"He will be, he just needs a little help." Rain pulled back her foot and readied herself for a roundhouse kick that would connect with his head, right between his ear and jaw if her calculations were correct.

River put her hand on the blonde's arm making the girl pause. "A second of rest for the weary." Rain nodded and backed away allowing River to have her moment. "She is tired of the endless chase. Proceed, regress, proceed, regress, it is an endless cycle that drives her mad! He could have dammed the River and she would have been content but no. He made the River feel like a stream that has long been dry. No longer will the River allow the boy in a man's body to try and shape her rampant waves into what he would like and what the River will never be. Farewell boy with a girl's name." He never saw the kick coming as it rammed into the side of his head. Like the others Jayne dropped where he was with a loud THUNK!

Together the girls looked around at all the bodies that littered the floor of the small dining area. "Perhaps this plan was ill thought out."

One by one the girls worked to get all the bodies into the bunks, the weight of each one shared between the two. Yes they were strong skilled fighters but it was hard to lift 150 pounds of dead weight when you were a 90 pound girl.

Soon all seven of the knocked out crew were in their respective bunks. The girls had put an extra effort in the Jayne and tied him to his bed just in case he woke up before they could carry out their plan. On the outside of his door they hung a sign that read, 'Jayne is tied up inside.' Just in case the crew didn't hear his screams after he woke up.

"Serenity wears her cloak of night." Rain smiled.

"Her whispers have been quieted to reserve fuel. That is all?" River nodded while asking for confirmation.

Rain returned the gesture before walking toward the cargo bay and the two spare shuttles. "Which vessel shall the River and Rain commandeer? This one has pillows!" Rain stuck her head in the door of what used to be Inara's shuttle. Now it was just a spare room and an emergency escape vehicle when necessary.

"Inara would be upset if we took her pillows." River sighed, she too would like to take the shuttle filled with soft fabrics and softer pillows.

Rain smirked, "Perhaps if they borrow two pillows, one for the River and one for Rain, then Inara won't mind?"

"Yes, she believes that would be an acceptable compromise." River and Rain both picked out a soft pillow before going over to the other shuttle and preparing it for flight. "And they are off." River muttered when the shuttle separated from the ship and took flight into the deep black of space.


	6. Chapter 6

All I can do is apologize for not updating sooner.

Firefly is still not mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don' wanna go to school today ma…" Jayne grumbled, rolling over and hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. All around him the crew was torn between laughing and wanting to slap him for not waking up immediately. Why was it when they needed him he was always dead asleep? The damn man could sleep like a gorram rock!

Mal leaned down next to the bunk and grabbed the short hair at the base of Jayne's neck. "You listen here Jayne Cobb, iffin you don't get up in the next ten seconds then I'm gonna throw you out the air lock where you'll never see your dear sweet ma ever again." The low growl, far from the familiar alto of his mother's voice, broke through the fog in Jayne's brain. Blinking he rubbed the sleep from his crystal blue eyes and sat up revealing the large bruise covering his left cheek.

"What're you on about, Mal?" He groaned, wincing as the hand he was running over his rugged features met the tender flesh of the bruise.

"I wanna know why my two crazy geniuses are missin' and the last I remember you were the last one awake."

Suddenly it all came back. The two girls arguing, him secretly hoping that they would start a tussle that would slowly divest them of all their clothes, River approaching him with that soft look in her eyes, and the kick that made everything go dark. "That feng le bitch knocked me out!" He jerked to his feet not noticing that they were still bound together with rope the girls had taken from the cargo bay. The giant merc fell to the ground with an audible thud, the crew wincing with sympathy. "Where are they, Mal?" Jayne seethed ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body from the fall.

A dirty boot came into his line of sight, Mal's no doubt since he was the only one aside from Jayne who could manage to dirty up his footwear that badly. "That's what we were hoping you could tell us. Seems those girls knocked us out, rigged the ship, and took off with my spare shuttle. I kinda want that shuttle back, Jayne." The merc knew his boss was being sarcastic, of course he wanted the shuttle back just in case there was an issue with the ship and the crew had to evacuate…again. The sound of a knife sawing through the ropes around his ankles made Jayne sit still until they were done. If he moved there was a chance they could injure him and he needed to be one hundred percent if he was to kill two crazy girls.

"Kaylee and Wash have checked the engines, the girls only slowed us down, they didn't hurt the ship. We just need to know how to find them, they never exactly told us the location of the Academy and we can only assume that is where they went. I figure," Mal leaned down to look Jayne straight in the eyes ,"My merc, who is always on about being the best in the verse, could track them down no problem. Am I wrong in that assumption?" If this weren't such a serious conversation Jayne would have laughed. Mal was always so serious but the merc knew that the captain could never really be angry with River.

Jayne shrugged. "I'll do my best. But Mal…" Jayne grabbed his arm to hold the captain in place, "Give me five minutes with them. Only five minutes. That's twice I've been man handled by that moonbrained twig and I want my fair chance against her." Yes he was angry at River, he had been nursing a steady feeling of discontent towards the youngest crew member since their fight in the med bay all those days ago. She had made some damned fine barbs at him that hurt and now she had knocked him out… again. Right now he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hurt her or hold her down and have his way with her. Hell, he might even lift his 'don't kiss 'em on the lips' rule. Just for her. He didn't care what happened to the other one so long as he got to kill or kiss River.

"Jayne-" Mal looked skeptical, wondering if his merc had cracked. Honestly! Letting a man twice River's age try to attack her. Hadn't the girl already proved she could kick his ass? Apparently getting his butt whooped by a ballerina was a turn on for Jayne. Before he could finish what he was about to say sirens began to blare through the ship causing looks of panic to become the dominant facial expression.

Instantly Kaylee and Wash were climbing the ladder out of Jayne's bunk and running to the cockpit with everyone else fast on their heels. A string of Chinese escaped from Wash's lips, all of them words Kaylee would never allow her child to say. "It's an Alliance ship and it is coming right toward us!" Wash plopped into the seat and began to plot a course that would take them away from the fast approaching ship. No sooner had his hands hit the console than a scream began to beep indicating an incoming message. "Oh no… They're hailing us… Mal! The Alliance is trying to talk to us!" He turned worried blue eyes to the captain wondering what to do. You couldn't just ignore a call from the Alliance! If you did you might as well paint 'Hi! I'm up to no good!' on the hull.

"Answer it." Mal looked stern and calm, the combination eerily natural on him. "Bring it up." Mal said again nodding to let Wash know it was ok. No one missed how he pushed Simon out of the camera's line of sight so the ex-fugitive wouldn't be seen.

The screen fuzzed to life, the black and white snow being replaced by a young and happy man. "Firefly class vessel Serenity, are you in need of assistance?" Problem number one, the Alliance would never help a non-Alliance ship. Especially if it was owned by a brown coat.

Mal put on his best grin, "Why no sir. We celebrated a bit too much last night and had to stop to recover ourselves. Thanks and good day." He began to turn but the young man cut him off.

"Awful quick to get rid of us, sir." Problem number two, the Alliance never called anyone sir save for their superiors. The young man who had wavy brown hair and soft hazel eyes turned to look at something off screen. He nodded before turning back to talk to Mal. "It seems there are a few flaws in your record. We request permission to come aboard." They weren't here to help, they were on the hunt for something. Problem three, they wanted to come aboard.

He couldn't say no, that would just lead to a chase, a shoot out, or both. "Come on over, I'll have my crew whip us up some afternoon tea."

"That's quite alright, sir. We are beginning the docking process." Apparently the young lad didn't understand sarcasm. The screen blanked out and mal sighed. This was the last thing he needed.

Mal pointed to Jayne and Zoe, "Got make sure all the cargo is in plain sight, nothing hidden. We're honest cargo haulers now, we have nothing to hide." He turned to Wash, "I'm gonna need you to lend Simon some of your clothes. They think he is dead, the last thing we need is a ghost." Mal looked at Simon who was nodding his head in agreement. "And do something with his hair, it's too tidy." Kaylee smirked and tousled her fiance's hair, much to his chagrin. "Everyone else, let's go meet our guests."

The fearless leader led the way to the cargo bay where already he could hear the sounds of the ship linking together. The Alliance sure didn't waste any time. Jayne and Zoe finished moving all the cargo and opening the hidey-holes then joined the crew standing in front of the bay doors. A metallic sound rang through the large room and the small door began to open.

Six men marched into the room, three flanking each side of the door. They wore identical uniforms all with the Alliance insignia embroidered on the left breast over where their heart should be. Behind them came a figure that no one had expected. She had long tan legs that disappeared under her knee length skirt, her jacket embroidered with the same Alliance insignia but decorated to the point that there was almost no fabric left to hold any future awards she might receive. Long brown hair was slicked back into a smooth ponytail, her brown eyes scanning the room for something unknown to everyone else. Mal could almost feel his mouth drop, it was rare to see women in such high Alliance ranks. In the core, women were for breeding and entertaining men. They were not to be tainted by the turmoil of war and the battle that only men should face. It was archaic but some feared human extinction more than moving to a whole new solar system and having to start all over again.

Inara nudged Mal in the side knocking him out of his reverie. He didn't find this new woman attractive, not when he had Inara whom he considered the most beautiful woman in the verse, but it was shocking to see a woman instead of a big opposing man. "Hello. I'm Malcolm Reynolds, captain of this fine vessel. And you are?" He held out his hand for her to shake, shocked when she actually took hold and shook his hand for more than a millisecond.

"A fine vessel indeed. These newer ships the Alliance has us run remind me of bubbles, very few can compare to the beauty of a well kept Firefly." Her eyes continued to take in the cargo bay, every inch new territory that she wanted to explore.

Kaylee would love this woman. Forget Simon, the young mechanic would probably run off with this woman if she kept praising Serenity like this. Speaking of, where were Kaylee, Simon, and Wash? "I find myself agreeable to your opinion, Miss-" She finally let go of his hand, laughing as she did so.

"Forgive me, I've always been told that I have a wandering mind. I'm…..Simon?" Those brown eyes squinted as if she was seeing a mirage.

Mal knew he had to do some damage control before Simon was discovered. "Pleasure to meet you miss Simon. How very progressive of your parents to suit you with such a name." He tried drawing her attention back to him but could tell that he was failing. "I'd like you to meet my crew. This here is Inara, Jayne, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, and…Bob." It was the first thing that popped into his head and already Mal was mentally berating himself for it.

"Simon!" The woman cried out startling everyone. Dropping her dignity where she stood, the straight backed Alliance commander ran like a giddy school girl to tackle Simon in a hug.

At first the doctor was shocked but then he looked, really looked at the girl wrapped around his waist. "Tatiana!" He hugged her back just as fervently. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer his question. "I knew, I knew you couldn't be dead. Everyone told me to give up, that you were never coming back but I knew!" She kept muttering.

Ahem. Simon looked up from the lithe woman in his arms to see his disgruntled fiancé staring at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. He knew he was in trouble unless he explained himself. "I love you." He grabbed Tatiana's chin and looked deep into her eyes before prying her arms from around his waist.

"I love you too." She reluctantly let go and let him do what he needed to do.

"Is it safe, to talk in front of them?" He asked motioning to the six men still stationed by the door. They were used to their boss' flights of fancy and had learned to just go with the flow instead of trying to fight it.

She nodded. "But I can have them go back to the ship if you want." He shook his head yes. "Alright men, dismissed! Brock, you're in charge until I get back." The men filed out of the room closing the bay door behind them but leaving the ships interlocked. "Go on." She motioned with her hand, used to having control over everything.

"What makes you so sure we won't kill you?" Jayne asked before anyone could stop him.

Tatiana laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Jayne felt exasperated! What was it with little women not being afraid of him? Maybe his prowess in the bedroom and his picture had been posted somewhere on the cortex, maybe that's why she wasn't afraid. He mused to himself.

"Kaylee, before you get mad I want you to hear me out." He tried to placate her but she would have none of it.

She huffed in annoyance. "This had better be good Simon Tam because if you were just using me as a filler until you could get back to your girl in the core then you are in for a world of hurt." Simon believed every word she spoke. Behind him Tatiana giggled, the smile on her face doing nothing to help him.

"Well, first off let's meet her properly. Tia, this is the crew. Everyone, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Tatiana Tam."


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, not mine…..Wait a minute!...Sorry! False alarm. It still doesn't belong to me(insert frown-y face here).

So in this chapter things take a turn for the strange… Originally I had planned to go an entirely different direction but while I was lost in the fog of a fever last week, this new plot came to me and offered so much more story. I hope you'll like it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The silence that followed Simon's announcement made the quiet of space seem so loud at that moment in time. Kaylee's look of anger dissolved into a thoughtful frown. "I know I should be angry that you never told me about her but I'm oddly relieved." Then again, the sweet mechanic always did have trouble holding a grudge and staying angry with her sweet beau was never something she could easily accomplish.

Simon moved from his sister to take hold of Kaylee's hands. "I'm sorry I've never mentioned her before. I should have." The sincerity in his eyes vanquished any anger that may have been lurking in the shadows of her mind. She pulled her hands from his and gave him one of her little Kaylee bear hugs, the kind that sent waves of warmth crashing from his head to his toes and back again.

"I take it this is the little woman." Tatiana spoke up from where she had been left standing alone facing this group of intimidating strangers.

With a tooth revealing grin, Simon put his arm around Kaylee and nodded. "Tia, this is my fiancé Kaylee. Kaylee meet your future sister in law Tatiana, Tia for short." In typical Kaylee fashion, the mechanic swept her future in law into a large hug despite the fact that they barely knew one another. "Over here we have the captain Malcolm Reynolds, former companion Inara Serra, first mate Zoe Washburne, our pilot Hoban Washburne, and Jayne Cobb." At the mention of his name Jayne began to look skittish and Mal's mouth dropped wide open. Simon was confessing to the freaking feds!

"Uh, Simon, can we have a word?" Mal jerked his head in the direction of the galley and hoped Simon would get the hint.

Not only did Simon catch on but he was quick to cut Mal off. "It's alright Mal, Tia wouldn't turn us in."

Before Mal could sputter out an angry response, Tatiana cut them both off. "Why would I turn you guys in? It's not like there are arrest warrants out for you." She scoffed.

"I know he's your brother but, and pardon my discrimination, you're Alliance. Your kind would turn in your own kid if it meant gettin' a shiny promotion. I have no doubt in my mind you would reenact his warrant and haul him in for the reward." He felt bad for saying it, but to him it was the truth. The Alliance was a bunch of no good dirty dogs who would turn on their own in an instant.

Tatiana had the grace to look ashamed at what the captain said. "Someone must have been a browncoat." She muttered under her breath.

"And damn proud!" Mal tugged on the lapels of his long brown trench coat to make himself look more captainly and dignified.

An irritated scowl replaced the hurt frown on her lips, "And what are you talking about? What warrant? I can pull up Simon's records and they will show that aside from being in a blackout zone a couple of years ago, Simon has never committed a crime and has especially never had a warrant out for his arrest." As she spoke she pulled a slim data pad out of her jacket pocket and proceeded to type in Simon's information. The second his records were pulled up she turned the pad around and showed the results to the crew. Like she had said, aside from the arrest, Simon's record was clean as a whistle. There was only one discrepancy.

"Simon, why does that say you died five years ago?" Kaylee looked up at him with frightened eyes. The Operative said that he recorded the Tam sibling's death as the day on Mr. Universe's moon, two months ago. Why was this official Alliance record saying otherwise?

"Tia?" Simon looked at his little sister equally confused. What was going on?

Seeing that this could take a while Tia asked, "Is there somewhere where we can sit down for this?" Mal nodded and led the group to the dining room table. Everyone took a seat, their eyes reverting back to Tatiana's prone form. There was an added tension in her shoulders that seemed to scream how uncomfortable she was with the subject that was about to be discussed.

"It all started six years ago. River went off to the Academy and we all missed her terribly but she was happy to be in a place where her intelligence was actually being challenged so we never begged her to come home like we wanted to… like we should have. She was thirteen and already she was smarter than all the other students and her teachers. Some of the kids had been working their whole lives to get to the top and all of a sudden this little girl comes in and knocks them down a few pegs without intentionally meaning to, that can cause some issues. They wanted her gone so one night a group of them rerouted the air filtration system so that no oxygen, only carbon monoxide, was being vented into her room. She died in her sleep and the Academy wrote it off as a ventilation malfunction. It was only later that one of the kids cracked under the pressure and confessed to murdering our little sister. I can remember the funeral-" Tears were welling up in Tatiana's eyes as she spoke, every word more difficult to get out.

"But River's not dead! Tia, she's alive." Simon smiled, grabbing his sister's hands with child-like glee.

Tatiana looked at him with a heartbroken smile. "That's what you kept saying. But Simon, we saw her body! We saw her being lowered into the ground and covered with dirt. You and I both! It's talk like that that got you sent away in the first place! You were always going on about how River was alive and then you started showing us those letters that you claimed were from her but we tracked them, Simon! We traced them back to you! They were in your handwriting!" Tatiana stood up and began to pace back and forth, clearly agitated at her big brother's refusal to believe the truth. "That's when mom and dad sent you to the hospital under the name Simon Talbot. They day you entered into the insane asylum is the day Simon Tam died. Mom and dad would rather have a dead son than a crazy son. To all their friends they said you died a hero's death, trying to save a drug addict who grabbed the scalpel and slit your throat. To them you died saving humanity." Tears were openly running down Tatiana's cheeks as she relived every memory, every day of pain that she had to suffer through because her big brother couldn't hold it together and because her little sister was too smart for her own good.

Simon shook his head back and forth. "You're lying! I don't remember that."

She turned burning brown eyes on him, "You wouldn't, would you?" His head stopped mid motion and all of a sudden everything clicked.

"Simon?" Kaylee reached over and grabbed his hand in a tight squeeze to show her support of him.

Denial turned to shock, his eyes fixed on the table Simon began to speak, "When I was a kid I was always under a lot of stress. Mom and Dad were always pushing me to be the best but I was never good enough. Being in the top three percent of my class wasn't good enough, I had to be number one!" He slammed his fist on the table shocking everyone. Kaylee pulled away her hands cradling her still small baby bump. "I would black out. Sometimes for a few minutes, other times for weeks. There were days when I woke up not remembering what I had done, large gaps in my memory that nothing could recover. They tried hypno therapy and so many other methods but nothing could make me remember what had happened." His voice had dulled to a far off tone, his mind obviously lost in his thoughts.

"When was the last time you can remember waking up from a black out?" Mal questioned, worried about the sanity of his doctor.

Simon turned those haunted eyes on Mal, "The day I rescued River from the Academy. Being out here, there's no pressure and everything is so carefree. There hasn't been enough stress to trigger one."

"What do you mean, the day you rescued River? Simon, River is dead." Tatiana shook her head at her brother's unwillingness to see the truth.

Mal stopped anything else she might have been about to say by pointing a finger right in her face. "Tell me this, missy! Iffin' yer sister is dead then who have we been carting around for the past two years, huh?"

"Not my sister!" She shot back without missing a beat.

Kaylee began to wildly wave her hands in the air. "Captain! Go get the capture I took of Inara, River's in it, remember? That'll prove that she's alive!" Despite her fiance's newly discovered medical past, he was still the love of Kaylee's life and she would help him prove that indeed River was still alive and well. A triumphant smile took over Mal's face as he left the room with a skip in his step. He returned moments later, capture in hand and showed the footage to the Alliance affiliated Tam.

Instead of the look of defeat he had expected, Tatiana's eyes took on a grim sadness like someone had just ran over her puppy. "Wo de ma, not her too." She put her head in her hands and began to sob. Tears fell like rain drops onto the table quickly making a puddle under her head.

"What's…wrong? Shouldn't you be happy she's alive?" Mal raised a curious eyebrow. Out of all the reactions that had played through his mind, this wasn't one of them.

Tatiana wiped away her tears and looked up at the captain. "A few years ago, it was discovered that some of the academy employees were illegally cloning students. The clones were sent out into the universe to collect information and ultimately report back to headquarters. Their goal was to uncover what was left of the browncoat movement and relate the information so that they could be dealt with. I thanked God that River had died before they could get to her but I was wrong." She sniffled, unconsciously wiping her nose on a handkerchief that she pulled from her pocket.

"How can you be sure that's a clone? How do you know it's not really her?"Simon finally broke from his reverie to speak.

Tatiana had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "One, we saw her inside her coffin and lowered into the ground. God how could we miss it, mom and dad spent a fortune on that glass coffin. Two, you wake up from a black out just as you are about to rescue River? There was never a report of you escaping the asylum which means that you were probably planted there to find and rescue her. Trust me, no one does anything in an Alliance facility without it being monitored. They knew you were there. Three, you just happen to safely make it to this ship where, low and behold, the captain is a browncoat. Too strange of a coincidence for my tastes, brother dear. Let me guess, she wasn't always lucid and was talented at predicting the future and knowing things she shouldn't know?" Tatiana looked around, their astonished faces all the confirmation she needed. "We have been hunting these clones for years now. I've been on the trail of one called Rain for nearly six months." From the way the crew glanced at each other with looks of worry, Tatiana knew she had hit on some important information. Closing her eyes she slowly inhaled and exhaled before whispering, "She was here, wasn't she?" She didn't need to open her eyes to know that they were nodding.

Abruptly the young Tam pushed away from the table and made her way toward the exit. "It was nice seeing you Simon and it was a pleasure meeting the rest of you but I have to go. Welcome to the family, Kaylee. Please send me a wave with the wedding date and time so that I might attend?" She was halfway out the door before Mal caught her by the arm and held her in place.

"Just where do you think you're going?" His hand squeezed her shoulder hard enough to bruise, he was not letting her go without an explanation.

Tatiana looked at his hand before looking back to him. Before the Captain could comprehend what had happened she had twisted so his arm was bent backward and he was laying face down on the ground. "I don't like being touched. I'm going after them. If they get back to the Academy hundreds if not thousands of people will die, all of them former browncoats or the families of former browncoats. I know you think we at the Alliance don't care about the rim planets or the browncoats but we do. We know that without people doing the little jobs, we wouldn't have the bigger jobs that we have. Now if you'll excuse me." She took her knee off the small of the Captains back and left the ship with all the dignity that she boarded with.

"Damn!" Wash smirked as soon as the Alliance ship had disengaged from Serenity and took off at a high rate of speed. "What is it with Tam women? They are so dainty yet can take down big men like Jayne and the Captain! Was your mother on steroids?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at Simon for an answer.

"Shut it, Wash. Get to the bridge and follow them." Wash nodded his affirmation of the order and left to set in a course. To everyone else he gave a stern look and pointed his index finger at each of them. "I don't want to hear it." Being taken down by a tiny girl was not something he was proud of but at least Jayne had been the first to join the 'I got my pi gu whipped by a little girl' club. "I suggest we all get some rest cause we're gonna have a hell of a fight on our hands when we get to the Academy." He made to leave the room but was stopped by Simon.

"What are we going to do?" His wide blue eyes looked lost and the Captain couldn't blame him for looking that way.

Mal again looked at everyone standing in the galley and Wash who had stuck his head back in after setting the course. "We're going to get our Albatross back."


End file.
